IZ Stories: Irkens At Monster High
by trearoos
Summary: Zim and the gang send Zaz and Dak to Monster High. However Dib grows attached to the monsters there, being the paranormal investigator he used to be, until he gets to know a certain girl with stitches. Meanwhile that same girl learns about Zim.
1. Failed Test

**My first story with Monster High in it. I figured I should probably do one. Here we go. This is IZ Stories: Irkens At Monster High...**

**Chapter 1:**

Dak and Zaz had just turned 14, but they were too afraid to enter High Skool. Miss Bitters was too cruel. After all the pain and torment they went through in Elementary Skool, returning as teens was an invitation to death. (Remember what happened to Melvin Junior in Junior Zim?) Zim, Tak, Gaz and Dib all worried about their kids. They kept telling them Skool would help them, but they refused...

_**IZ**_

Meanwhile, at another school in Salem, a green girl covered in stitches walked through the halls past a whole bunch of mummies, ghosts, zombies and other things. In her arms she carried some magazines. Her black and white streaked hair was hung down with a metal hair clip on the top of her head holding back her fringe. She had two metal bolts on her stitched up neck. This was Frankie Stein, a 15 day old Frankenstein monster. Actually, this was her first _year_ old birthday. That's right, Frankie had turned 1 year old today, and her parents, Viktor and Viveka Stein, two more Frankenstein monsters, had a surprise for her at home. But it had to wait, because she had school first. She had to head to Haunting History class for a test. It was to describe every possible monster to exist. She had studied with help from Ghoulia Yelps, a slow but intelligent zombie girl, and she felt she was ready. As she entered the classroom, she was greeted by her two best friends, Clawdeen Wolf, a werewolf with long curly brown hair with wolf ears sticking out, and Draculaura, a pink vampire with long ponytails.

"Hey, Frankie," Clawdeen smiled, showing her fangs, "Did you study for today?"

"I sure did," Frankie smiled back, "I now know every monster there is, from mummies to blobs."

"Take your seats."

An old woman came in, took off her head and held it in one hand as she motioned for everyone to sit down. This was the school's headmistress, Bloodgood. Soon everyone was writing down their answers to the quiz sheets in front of them. However Frankie was so nervous she sparked from her bolts down to her finger and burnt a corner of the sheet. She shrugged and continued to write...

"Pencils down. Please bring your sheets to my desk so I can grade them."

Everyone did as they were told. Clawdeen and Draculaura were so happy they got A+s they jumped up and down. Soon it was Frankie's turn. Bloodgood handed her sheet to her. Frankie almost burned up the paper from the sparks she let out. It read D-. Apparently Frankie had missed something.

"There's got to be a mistake!" Frankie told the headmistress, "I studied and I got every answer right!"

"Not quite," Bloodgood replied, "The corner of the sheet had another monster question on it. You must have burned it off."

Frankie said nothing. She had never failed a test before. All she could think was one word:

_Oops._


	2. First Ghoul Day

**Chapter 2:**

Dib sat in the bedroom at his house looking up many schools on the internet. None of the schools close enough was the least bit good. Then a particular school caught his eye.

"Monster High?"

He couldn't find very much information on it except that it was in Salem. That wasn't very far from where they lived. He decided to tell the whole family about it...

_**IZ**_

Frankie went home feeling sad. Some birthday this was. What were her parents going to say? She opened the front door and found the living room empty. Suddenly Viveka jumped out from behind the sofa.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Frankie!"

"Mom?" Frankie was surprised all right.

"Have you forgotten? Today's your birthday," Viveka told her, "Your father's downstairs working on your present. In the meantime, come and have some cake."

Hours later Frankie told Viveka what happened at school. She closed her eyes expecting Viveka to be angry, but instead she pet her daughter on the head.

"It's okay," Viveka said, "Everyone makes mistakes. That's how we learn. Just enjoy today. It only comes once a year."

Viktor came upstairs carrying a needle and thread.

"Hi Frankie," he said, "Want to come downstairs and meet someone?"

They all went down to Viktor's lab, which was also Frankie's bedroom. On her bed was a girl who looked almost like Frankie except for a few differences. She had more stitches on her body and she had short hair. Her bolts were still plugged in, and she was asleep.

"This is Sydney, your little sister," Viktor told Frankie, "When she's stable she'll attend school with you."

"This is the best present ever!" Frankie said wrapping her arms around her parents, "Thank you!"

_**IZ**_

"What do you mean you want to send Zaz and Dak to a skool you don't know about?" Zim asked in shock. Dib had explained this to everyone in the kitchen of his house.

"I didn't exactly say that," Dib told them, "I just think it's the one skool we haven't tried."

"But think of the name," Tak said, "_Monster_ High. Our children will be considered monsters if they go there."

"Tak's right," Gaz agreed, "Sure our kids aren't human, but since when are Irkens monsters?"

"Come on," Dib begged, "If they go, I'll make sure the other kids don't pick on them."

Gaz sighed. Zim frowned. Tak thought. They all looked at Dak and Zaz, who were playing video games in the living room.

"Fine," Gaz told Dib, "First thing tomorrow, we're _all _dropping them off."

"I know nothing will go wrong," Dib smiled...

_**IZ**_

The next day Frankie took Sydney up the front steps of Monster High. She stopped and backed away.

"I can't," she said, "It's too scary."

"Oh come on Sydney," Frankie told her sister, "When I first came here I was nervous too. You'll just have to get used to it." She held Sydney's hand. "Don't worry. I'll support you all the way."

They entered the school. Right after everyone was inside Dib and Zim's cars arrived outside.

"Why is there a skull above the door?" Zaz asked pointing.

"I'm not sure," Zim answered raising an eyebrow, "but it can't mean there's anything bad in there right?" He looked at the others. "Right?"

"It's just a play on the name," Dib told them, "'Monster High.' Ha ha. Get it?"

"No," Dak replied in a non enthusiastic voice, "Dad, I don't like this place."

"Neither do I," Zaz frowned, "Why did you guys have to bring us here? Skool is evil!"

"Don't say things you don't know," Dib scolded, "Look, we're going in with you, so it'll be okay."

They stepped out of their cars and opened the front door of the school. Dib's mouth dropped open at what he saw.

There were monsters everywhere. Every single kid was some kind of monster. There were mummies, vampires, skeletons, even goo monsters! Gaz stared at Dib. "Bet you didn't see this coming."

Dib didn't say anything. He just followed them inside.

_**IZ**_

Zaz and Dak went to put their things in their lockers. Their parents spoke to Headmistress Bloodgood in her office about enrolling them at Monster High.

"I know your children need a school to go to," she said, "but Monster High is very difficult for Normies."

"Normies?" Gaz asked.

"Normal people," Bloodgood replied, "I cannot tell you how many of our students have been picking on them when they enter our doors."

"But we're not Normies," Zim said removing his wig and contact lenses. Tak deactivated her disguise. "Our kids actually look like this. They belong here."

"I see," Bloodgood said nodding her head and taking it off. She put her head on her desk. "Very well, but you'll have to watch them. I heard your race is troublemakers."

"We'll be on our best behaviour," Zim said twitching one eye. Tak glared at him.

"Sorry," she said to Bloodgood, "When it comes to trouble he's usually responsible."

Out in the hall Dak was about to pull a book out of his locker when someone slammed it shut. He looked up and saw a boy who looked like a bull.

"Hey Normie!" he said to Dak, "You're blocking my locker."

"I'm sorry," Dak said, "I'll just get my books and go."

"I've got a better idea," the bull said, "Why don't I rip your face off?"

"You sound like my Aunt," Dak frowned. The bull was about to punch him when they heard a voice.

"Manny Taur!"

Frankie walked up and pulled down the bull's nose ring. "Why am I not surprised you're picking on innocent kids again?"

"He blocked my locker," Manny said.

"Yeah, by accident," Frankie said angrily, "Now go away before I shock you!"

Manny ran off in fright. Dak stared at the green stitched up girl.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," she smiled, "I'm Frankie. Don't worry. You're not the first Normie Manny has picked on."

"What's a Normie?"

"What you call a human."

"Well then you can cross me off the list," Dak said. He deactivated his disguise. "See? Not a Normie."

"Wow!" Frankie said impressed, "What are you?"

"An Irken," Dak replied, "Ask my uncle, or my Mom. They know more about the planet than I do. I was born here on Earth."

Frankie decided to find out more about these 'Irkens'. They seemed pretty cool.

**Phew! Finally I finished this chapter. Stay tuned for more.**


	3. Evil Once Again

**Chapter 3:**

Sydney was very nervous in Home Ick. She didn't know how to cook. After all, she had only been alive for one day. She tried to mix up the cookie dough with the gargoyle eggs, but her hand kept falling off. It grabbed a chunk of dough and threw it at Cleo De Nile, a mummy who was friends with Frankie. As soon as the dough hit her in the face she screamed so loud the windows broke. Sydney frowned nervously. Frankie slammed her palm on her face.

_**IZ**_

"I can't do anything right," Sydney said as she and Frankie walked through the halls.

"You'll get better at this," Frankie told her, "Why don't you come with me? I'm going to meet up with Dak. He and his cousin Zaz are new here. And their parents are helping them too."

"Thanks, but I've got homework," Sydney said. She ran off. Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember Sydney getting homework," she said. Suddenly Clawdeen and Draculaura ran up.

"Frankie!" Draculaura cried, "Come quick! It's terrible!"

It was terrible all right. Someone had set some towels on fire in the gym. The sprinkler was showering down on Dak and Zaz, who were screaming in pain from the water. Ghoulia quickly turned off the sprinklers and dropped the towels in a nearby janitor's bucket. Lagoona Blue, a sea monster, had seen the whole thing, except who did it.

"What happened?" Frankie asked.

"We don't know," Zaz said clutching her side still burning from the water, "The sprinklers went off as soon as we entered the room."

Zim, Dib, Tak and Gaz ran into the room and saw their kids hurt. Zim was about to run up to Zaz when he saw he almost stepped in a puddle of water.

"Zim," Gaz said suspiciously, "did you do this?"

"Of... course not," Zim said trying to look innocent.

"Ghoulia, clean up this mess," Cleo said to her. Ghoulia moaned and shook her head as she went to get some cleaning supplies. Dak and Zaz were taken to the sick room to get rid of the burns.

_**IZ**_

Dib sat in the belfry looking out over Salem. Maybe this school wasn't such a good idea after all. Dak and Zaz were getting picked on all the time. Even by Zim. But why? Was this Zim's way of saying they couldn't stay here? Why didn't he come out and say it? And if so, why did he pretend he knew nothing? Didn't he change a while ago?

Dib didn't notice Frankie had come up into the belfry. He turned and jumped when he saw her. She jumped too.

"Oh! I'm... sorry," Dib said.

"No, it's okay," Frankie said nervously, "I wasn't expecting someone up here. Hey, aren't you Dak's dad?"

"Yes," he replied, "I'm Dib. And you are...?"

"Frankie Stein," Frankie answered, "Sorry about that incident in the gym."

"It's not your fault," Dib said, "Um, not to sound rude but... what are you?"

"I'm a Frankenstein monster," Frankie said, "Believe it or not we don't wander around looking brainless."

"So all those studies I did were wrong," Dib said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Dib said. If Frankie knew he was a Paranormal Investigator she might run away. "So I guess you don't know much about my son's species?"

"No, not really," Frankie said, "I actually took a test the other day and missed one type of monster on it. I think he might've been that monster."

Dib nodded. All those years he spent as a kid trying to learn about Zim had always failed. He never told Dib about his race. Neither did Tak. But wait! Maybe Zim would tell another fellow 'monster' about himself! Dib got an idea.

"If you want to learn about Irkens," Dib said, "try asking Zim. He won't tell Normies, but he'll gladly tell another creature Normies fear."

"Really?" Frankie smiled, "Thanks!"

She ran downstairs. Dib watched. Sure that might've been a little cruel, but it couldn't hurt if she didn't know, right? _Right?_

**You're bad Dib. Very bad. You too Zim.**

**Zim: Hey, I already told you I didn't do it.**

**Well, we'll see in future chapters.**


	4. Getting To Know The Enemy

**Chapter 4:**

Frankie hid behind a corner as Zim approached. She stepped out and bumped into him.

"Ow!" Zim yelled, "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," Frankie said, "I didn't see you. Hey, what's that?"

Zim was holding a small purple device with a clock on it.

"Uh, it's, uh," Zim said nervously.

"A doomsday device?" Frankie exclaimed, "Voltage!"

"Heh?" Zim raised an eyebrow.

"My dad's a mad scientist," Frankie told him, "Sometimes he makes them to sell to weapon companies. Of course they're not as advanced as that."

"You... you think it's advanced?" Zim asked in surprise.

"I take it other people don't say the same thing?" Frankie asked.

Zim smiled.

_**IZ**_

Frankie's friends were sitting in the creepateria together. They noticed Frankie wasn't there. Sydney walked up to them carrying a tray.

"Hey ghouls," she said, "Is this table full?"

"Where have you been all day?" Cleo asked suspiciously, "I take it you were talking to the new kids?"

"I'm new too," Sydney told them.

"You new kids are all trouble," Cleo told them.

They got up and left. Sydney sat down alone. At a nearby table sat three werecats. Two of them were twins named Purrsephone and Meowlody, but the third was a red haired cat name Toralei. She watched Sydney as she miserably sipped her soda.

"I've got the purrfect idea, kitties," she told her friends. She walked up to Sydney. "Hey, want to sit with us?"

"Really?" Sydney asked.

"Sure," Toralei smiled, "We'd love to have you over."

Once Sydney was over at the werecats' table, Toralei introduced herself.

"I know how it feels to be rejected by Cleo and her ghouls. Why, I even wanted to be on the fear squad once, but they decided not to let me on."

"Really?" asked Sydney, "Why?"

"I don't know," Toralei said, "but if we work together, maybe we could all teach Cleo a lesson she'll never _furrr_get."

Sydney smirked. Cleo had certainly asked for this. It was time for her to learn she couldn't push Sydney or her new Ghoulfriends around.

_**IZ**_

Frankie and Zim both sat outside laughing. Frankie looked at Zim. "You have a funny laugh." Zim frowned. "That was a compliment," Frankie said.

"Oh," Zim said, "I hope you like my personality and not my height. We Irkens are normally respected by our height. Our personalities don't matter."

"Well yours does," Frankie said, "Your leaders were stupid to throw you off your own planet."

"They said I was a self-absorbed maniac," Zim said sadly, "They lied to me and said I was assigned to a secret planet, but when I was older I discovered I left the transmitter on and saw them laughing about how they had tricked me. That hurt my feelings."

"Your leaders sound mean," Frankie said, "But don't worry. You can start a new life here."

Frankie's Icoffin rang. She picked it up and saw a text on it:

**Major Disaster! Come to the Football Field!**

**Clawdeen**

"I have to go," she told Zim, "We'll talk again tomorrow?"

"Okay," Zim said. He waved as Frankie ran off.

Frankie arrived at the field to see Deuce Gorgon, Cleo's boyfriend, and Clawd Wolf, Draculaura's boyfriend and Clawdeen's brother, both standing there looking stunned. Deuce's sunglasses were lying on the grass and the two boys had turned to stone. The spotlights had mirrors covering them, explaining how Deuce stoned himself.

"Not again!" Frankie said.

"We found this note," Lagoona said handing it to Frankie. It read:

**This is only the beginning. You'll regret messing with us.**

"What does it mean?" Draculaura asked, worried.

Frankie just shook her head. The whole school was in danger.


	5. The Shocking Truth

**Chapter 5:**

Frankie met Dib in the Belfry.

"So?" Dib asked, "What did you learn?"

"He was kicked off his own planet a long time ago," Frankie said, "They hated him because he was short and destructive."

"Now you see how dangerous his race is?" Dib said, "I didn't trust him when I met him. Not to mention all the pranks he's pulling around the school."

"I don't think he's doing it," Frankie said, "He was with me when the second one happened."

"He could've been coming back from it," Dib said, "He's evil, Frankie!"

"Then why did you send me to ask about him?" Frankie asked. Then it became clear to her. "You... you used me?"

"I had to learn about Zim," Dib told her, "I'm a Paranormal Investigator. It's what I do. He would only tell you his secrets. He doesn't tell humans because they'd put him on an autopsy table."

"You're a what?" Frankie asked surprised, "So you're one of those people who hunts down monsters and captures them! I trusted you!"

"No! Frankie, wait!" Too late. Frankie ran out of the belfry crying. Dib began to feel guilty. He had made the biggest mistake dragging his family into this school. He decided it was time to tell Bloodgood the truth and leave Monster High forever.

_**IZ**_

Frankie ran through the halls and slipped on a puddle of water into a closet. She stood up and saw the door shut in front of her. She heard a key turn and tried to turn the knob. It was locked!

"Help!" she yelled, "Somebody help!"

She looked through the keyhole and saw Sydney holding the key.

"Sydney!" Frankie exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"You're part of the fearleading squad aren't you Frankie?" Sydney asked.

"Yes?" Frankie said, "So what has that got to do with this?"

"You've hurt Toralei and me for too long," Sydney said, "She told me how you and Cleo gave her a hard time."

"You've got it all wrong," Frankie told her, "Toralei is a conniving liar. She can't be trusted."

"I don't believe you," Sydney said, "You're just taking Cleo's side! Our next prank will get you and the new kids kicked out. In the meantime you're staying in here so you can't stop us."

She left the closet door with Frankie banging on it.


	6. FaceOff

**Chapter 6:**

"I see what you've done," Headmistress Bloodgood told Dib, "I've called the others in so you can speak to them about it."

Zim, Gaz and Tak entered the room.

"How could you do such a thing Dib?" Tak asked, "Isn't it enough that you're already _married_ to an Irken? Why didn't you ask me about my planet?"

"Because I thought you'd think I was gathering information from you," Dib said hanging his head.

"But getting a little girl to do your dirty work is A-Okay?" Zim asked crossly.

"This coming from someone who used to do it all the time," Dib told him.

"Stop it!" Gaz yelled, "This has gone far enough! Let's just go and get Dak and Zaz and leave this school."

"Now, now," Bloodgood said, "Dib, you may have the job of catching monsters, but if you really care about your family your job won't stop you from loving them. Your children don't have to go."

Suddenly Mr Rotter entered the office.

"Principal Bloodgood," he said, "Something has happened. The two Irken children have vandalized the Biteology classroom!"

"How do you know it was them?" Gaz asked.

"Because there is red graffiti on the door reading 'Irkens rule' on it," Mr Rotter said.

True as Mr Rotter's word, there was toilet paper all over the furniture in the classroom, and the message on the door.

"Those little spiders have to go!" Mr Rotter said angrily, "It's clear they caused all of those pranks. The pink eyed adult almost burned down the gym, and the children turned the best Casketball players to stone, and now this!"

"Where are they?" asked Tak.

"They fled," Mr Rotter said. It didn't matter whether he knew for sure or not. He just wanted the kids and their parents gone. "You better find them and leave. Now!"

_**IZ**_

The four concerned parents ran through the halls of Monster High. Dib heard banging coming from a nearby closet. The others ran off as he unlocked the door with a straightened paper clip. As he opened it Frankie fell out.

"Oh," she said when she saw Dib, "It's you."

"Look, Frankie, I'm sorry," Dib said, "I know I shouldn't have done what I did. It was horrible. And I promise not to do it again."

"Well," Frankie said, "You owe me one thing."

"What?"

"Help me save my sister."

"Your sister? What's she got to do with this?" Dib asked.

"Toralei's using her against all of us," Frankie said, "She framed Zim and the kids. She plans to get us all expelled using Sydney as the tool."

"Okay," Dib agreed, "What can we do?"

_**IZ**_

Gaz, Zim and Tak saw Toralei, Sydney and the werecats sticking rolls of toilet paper and cans of paint in Zaz and Dak's lockers.

"Did you put them somewhere safe?" asked Toralei.

"Don't worry," Sydney said, "The two kids are in the catacombs. They won't be found by anyone."

"The catacombs?" Gaz gasped, "I found that place yesterday."

"I'll go and get them," Zim said, "You take care of those conniving kitties and Frankie's traitor sister."

He headed to the catacombs below the school. Gaz and Tak jumped out of their hiding place.

"Put the prank supplies down and back away from the lockers," Tak ordered as a spark flew across her eyes. Toralei and the others did as they were told. Gaz grabbed Toralei and threw her into the wall. Toralei sat up and snapped out of her trance.

"Oh no!" Tak said, "I guess it's only temporary with these guys!"

"I don't know what you just did," Toralei said, "but you'll never stop us from ruling the school!"

Her claws grew, and so did her teeth. Her eyes began to look more catlike. She snarled like a cat and jumped at Tak. Gaz ran to help her friend, but Toralei swiped at her and knocked her out. Tak kicked Toralei off her. She grabbed Tak by the arm and scratched her very hard on the side. Tak collapsed in pain.

_**IZ**_

Zim wandered through the dark and dangerous catacombs of Monster High. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Help! Mom! Dad! Somebody!"

It was Zaz! Zim rushed in to see Zaz and Dak tied up and dangling above a bottomless pit. A gargoyle was chomping on the rope. They saw Zim.

"Dad!" Zaz cried.

"Uncle Zim!" Dak cried.

"What happened?" asked Zim.

"That horrible werecat followed us right after Mad Science class!" Zaz called out, "She stole my project! It was a potion for turning into the ultimate monster! She captured us and had us put in here! If she drinks that potion we're all doomed!"

The rope began to break. Zim ran up to help them. They fell towards the pit, but Zim stuck out a mechanical spider leg and grabbed them by the ropes binding them. He pulled them to safety and untied the ropes.

"Let's go help your parents," he said.

_**IZ**_

Gaz woke up to see Tak lying on the ground in pain. Toralei was about to finish her off when she was blasted by dark energy. She saw Zaz had blasted her. She had arrived with Zim and Dak.

"Stay away from our Moms!" Zaz yelled.

"You're too late," Toralei said, "I already drank the potion. You can't beat me!"

"Toralei? What's going on?"

They all turned and saw Sydney had worn off the effects of Tak's hypnosis. "I thought this was all about pranking the school, not killing people," she said, "You're going too far."

"Stay out of this, Sydney!" Toralei yelled, "I don't need you anymore!"

She ripped Sydney's bolts right out of her neck, causing her to collapse. Suddenly Dib and Frankie arrived on the scene with all of Frankie's friends. Frankie saw her fallen sister. "Sydney!"

"Toralei, you're going down!" Dib said. He ran towards her, but she whacked him away.

"Okay?" he said rubbing his head, "That didn't work."

"Did Mr Hack say the antidote to the potion?" Zim asked Zaz.

"Yes," Zaz said, "It's paint!"

Dib ran towards the lockers and grabbed a paint can. Toralei snarled and ran towards him. He quickly sprayed her. Her claws shrunk, and so did her teeth. Her eyes returned to normal. She fell on her knees.

"Um, surely we can talk about this," she said as everyone glared at her angrily.

Frankie knelt beside her sister's lifeless body. Zim grabbed the bolts and stuck them back in her neck, but nothing happened. Tears formed in Frankie's eyes.

"It's no use," Frankie sobbed, "She needs electricity, and we can't just get it from anywhere."

Zim got an idea. He grabbed some cables from his pak and attached them to Sydney's bolts.

"Zim?" Dib asked, "What are you doing?"

"Something that doesn't concern me for a change," Zim said. A jolt of electricity shot out from his pak to Sydney's body. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Sydney!" Frankie cried happily as she hugged her sister.

Gaz hugged Zim. "You did the right thing," she said.


	7. Leaving

**Chapter 7:**

A few months later their names were cleared, but Zaz and Dak decided to leave Monster High anyway. After their adventures, they felt their regular Skool was safe. It may not have been perfect, but it was home, and home was where the heart was, at least for living creatures.

**(IZ)THE END(IZ)**


End file.
